


Бывшие

by Lina Veiner (veinerlin)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, au reylo, Переписки и чаты (стилизация), Юмор, бывшие, отклонение от канона, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veinerlin/pseuds/Lina%20Veiner
Summary: Друзья пригласили их двоих, нагло солгав каждому прямо в лицо. Зная, что переносить друг друга они больше не могут. А они, в свою очередь, притащили с собой по новому знакомству, что очевиднее всего выглядело как…Да что вы знаете о по-настоящему «неловких моментах».
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Бывшие

**[Иллюстрация](https://ibb.co/LkNgbpq) **

**По:** Эй, малышка. Не хочешь сегодня пойти с нами в Сокол?  
 **Рей:** Кто будет?  
 **Рей:** Хотя нет, забудь. Я не могу. Прости :(  
 **По:** Да ладно тебе, Ниима! Я же знаю, что ваш отдел сегодня отпустили после пяти. Занята она, ага.  
 **По:** Соглашайся. Ну пожалуйста!  
 **Рей:** Кто будет?  
 **По:** Все наши. ЕГО НЕ БУДЕТ.  
 **По:** Ну?  
 **По:** Рей?  
 **По:** Ну Рей.  
 **Рей** : Ладно, буду к восьми. Займите тот столик в углу.  
 **По:** Уже, красотка!

**Хакс:** Соло?  
 **Хакс:** Живой?  
 **Хакс:** Слушай, я знаю, что ты предпочитаешь закрыться в своем кабинете на все выходные, но, может, пойдем выпьем?  
 **Хакс:** Бен  
 **Хакс:** Я поэму написал, на свидание тебя пригласил. Игнорировать вздумал?  
 **Хакс** : ***вложение файла***  
 **Бен:** То, что мертво, умереть не может.  
 **Хакс:** Так что? Сокол? В восемь? сегодня?  
 **Бен:** Кто будет?  
 **Хакс:** Только наши. Фазма уже готова идти прямо сейчас.  
 **Бен:** Наши?  
 **Хакс:** Ее не будет, мы не звали. Она занята, вроде  
 **Бен:** Хорошо, буду.

Переполненный бар в самый разгар вечера встречает Рей с открытыми объятиями и гулом весёлых, в меру пьяных голосов.

Сокол никогда не был популярным местом среди горожан, но отчего-то каждый вечер все свободные стулья были исправно заняты, а старый добрый бармен Чуи не успевал забирать деньги со стойки, оттого хозяин придумал свою фишку: подвешенное железное ведро с приклеенной бумажкой «чаевые» развлекало посетителей не хуже дартс. Каждый желающий выстраивался в очередь, чтобы бросить скомканные пару долларов в оригинальную корзину, пародируя прыжки известных баскетболистов НБА.

Рей и сама сделала парочку бросков, когда впервые узнала об этом месте и забавной традиции. Тогда ей удалось удивить и заставить аплодировать публику своей выходкой, повиснув на корзине при помощи _своего парня_ , который услужливо поднял ее на свои плечи. Она была выше самой корзины, и Рей сделала лучший слэм-данк, что видел этот бар.

Жаль, что этого больше _никогда_ не повторится.

— Рей! Рад тебя видеть! Там твои уже все пришли!

Чуи, выдав новые стопки с алкоголем гостям, увидел ее в свободном окошке между сидящими людьми и махнул рукой, перекрикивая громкую музыку.

Девушка улыбнулась и протиснулась через несколько танцующих парочек, прихватив за руку своего спутника, чтобы не потерять в толпе.

— Слушай, я точно не помешаю? Не хочу навязываться, я могу и в другой раз…

Финн, один из новых стажеров в их фирме, выглядел донельзя робеющим при таком скоплении народа. Он озирался по сторонам, разглядывая эстетику Сокола, и слегка морщился от громких вскриков большой компании друзей, смотрящих спортивную игру.

— Мы уже пришли, поздно сдавать заднюю, — сжав его ладонь в поддержке, Рей обернулась к Чуи.

Высокий, бородатый, с хитрым прищуром темных глаз — годы не имели над ним власти, и Рей искренне завидовала тому, что за последние пять лет их знакомства он нисколько не изменился. В отличии от нее.

— Они уже заказали?

— Нет, тебя ждут. Трипио к вам подойдёт. Хорошего вечера, — Чуи улыбнулся, но увидев, как девушка потянула Финна поближе к себе, вдруг переменился в лице. — А… это твой новый… друг?

Рей по привычке уже хотела было возразить, но успела себя поймать на едва не вылетевшем «конечно, нет».

Коротко рассмеявшись, она кивнула головой, пытаясь придать своему смеху куда больше искренности и веселья, чем нужно, и, не дожидаясь новых вопросов, двинулась сквозь толпу к нужному столику.

— И тебе хорошего вечера!

Ее друзья часто выбирались к концу рабочей недели выпить в баре. Отдохнуть и расслабиться. Иногда кто-то устраивал вечеринку дома и приглашал всех с условием доставки еды и напитков. Но редко когда к ним приходили новенькие.

Сегодня же Рей хотела сделать исключение из правил, поэтому, завидев знакомые макушки, сидящие по краю их кабинки, она первым делом вытащила Финна вперед себя, не давая тому и шанса сбежать.

— Просто поздоровайся, дальше я сама, — подбодрила она на его и толкнула в спину костяшками пальцев, придавая скорости его замедленной ходьбе.

Не то чтобы Рей была настолько открыта к новым знакомствам. Или _теперь хотела_ их заводить. Но парень оказался смешной и интересный, и своего человека она успела почувствовать даже за время короткой беседы в перерыве на работе.

Он бы вписался в компанию. Разбавил бы её. _Отвлек_ Рей.

— Привет, труженики. Уже развлекаетесь? — зацепив пальцами кудрявую шевелюру По Дэмерона, Рей обняла его голову, фыркнув от соотношения их роста в который раз. Он сидел, и даже сейчас его плечи находились выше ее талии.

Парень попытался развернуться к подошедшей девушке и отплатить ей удушающими объятиями, но Рей увернулась от его руки и, вытянувшись за его спиной, обняла сидящую рядом с ним Зори, посылая улыбку другим друзьям за столом.

— Привет всем, — все-таки выдал из себя Финн, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

Вся компания перевела взгляд на парня, и Рей, выпрямившись, положила руку на его плече.

— Ребята - это Финн. Финн - это ребята, — чересчур деловито представила она всех и подтолкнула По уступить им место рядом с собой.

В кабинке бара повисло неловкое молчание.

Рей перевела взгляд на Роуз с Ушаром, Армитажа и Фазму, сидящих с другой стороны стола.

И если Роуз выглядела слегка смущенной, но, все же, дружелюбной по отношению, кажется, ко всему живому на этой планете, то трое других выглядели не лучше усохшего лимона. Пожалуй, даже целого ящика желтого плода. Съеденного вместе с парафиновой кожурой.

Выгнув бровь, коротко и выразительно взглянув на каждого из них, Рей продолжила веселым тоном:

— Хорошо, что мои друзья такие дружелюбные и с удовольствием познакомятся с тобой поближе. Садись, Финн.

— Привет… Финн, — первым отмерла Фазма, за что получила странный толчок в ребро от Армитажа.

— Здорово! Нас все больше и больше! — радушно отозвалась Роуз, едва не хлопая в ладоши.

Ушар хмыкнул и перехватил ее руки, опустив их под стол.

Рей удобнее уселась на кожаный диван, снимая свою верхнюю одежду уже на месте.

Финн сел рядом с ней и, помогая ей стянуть куртку, закинул ту им за спину.

— Может… чего-нибудь выпьем, а? — подала идею Зори и привстала с места, вытянув руку для официанта.

— Или сбежим, пока не поздно, — фыркнул Хакс и откинулся на спинку дивана, решив в открытую разглядывать их нового знакомого своим известным снисходительным взглядом.

Иногда с ним бывало трудно. Иногда Рей опрокидывала на его умную не по годам голову книгу или папку, лишь бы парень переключался с режима рабочего берсерка на что-то более дружелюбное. Насколько это возможно.

Предостерегающие шикнув на него, Рей во второй раз за вечер открыла рот, чтобы высказать нечто колкое в адрес рыжего, как его лицо резко преобразилось из бледного в мертвецки серый, и она застыла вместе с ним.

За секунду Армитаж Хакс с осязаемого недовольства перешел в панику, а следом - в испуг, от чего его бегающий взгляд никак не мог остановится на чем-то конкретном.

Пока… над головой Рей не прозвучало такое знакомое хриплое приветствие, расставляющее все точки, запятые и коварные умыслы ее друзей воочию.

— Бен! — излишне радостно воскликнул Армитаж и поднялся с места, приветствуя друга едва ли не самыми нелепыми объятиями в их жизни.

— Как хорошо, что ты пришел. А мы и не ждали, — поддержала его Фазма, двигаясь на сиденье, чтобы освободить место.

— А ты ещё и с новой… знакомой?! — неверующе прохрипел По, и его вопрос заставил Рей наконец повернуть голову, чтобы увидеть _бывшего молодого человека_ своими глазами.

Он смотрел прямо на нее и, кажется, не дышал.

— Привет всем! Я Кайдел!

Да что вы знаете о _по-настоящему неловких моментах_.

Рей не сдержала смешка и посмотрела на своих друзей, разочарованно качая головой.

_Предатели._

Друзья пригласили их двоих, нагло солгав каждому прямо в лицо. Зная, что переносить друг друга они больше не могут. А они, в свою очередь, притащили с собой по новому знакомству, что очевиднее всего выглядело как…

— Замена! Нам нужна замена столика, мы уже не помещаемся за этот!

Роуз. Тактичная малышка, которая разрушила угнетающий всех пузырь неловкости и отчаянья.

— Давайте пересядем и возьмём выпить, в конце-то концов, — предложил Ушар и поднялся сам, вытесняя всех со своей стороны дивана к выходу.

Смена места немного разрядила обстановку, они нашли освободившийся столик ближе к открытой площадке для танцев и музыкантов и рассеялись в привычной манере друг напротив друга.

Рей вновь притянула Финна поближе к себе, дабы тот не улизнул ненароком на выход, но парень, кажется, влился в общий разговор о выборе алкоголя и попыток сбежать больше не совершал.

Трипио, молодой парень с местного колледжа, работающий на Чуи уже третий год, подошёл к их столу как раз вовремя и, достав свой блокнот, принялся быстро записывать все содержимое меню бара.

Кто-то хотел напиться в усмерть, и все были только рады на это посмотреть и поддержать.

Рей обвела их компанию взглядом и на секунду поразилась, как столько людей за последние годы стали ей ближе собственной семьи. Все они, пускай и разные, - бухтящие или надменные, наивные или наглым образом обманувшие ее, все они были рядом с ней изо дня в день, и Рей моргнула, прогоняя ниоткуда взявшуюся тоску и тревогу.

Как выяснилось, ничто не вечно. Ведь даже _самые крепкие отношения_ и дружба имели свойство распадаться на куски.

А ей так не хотелось больше ощущать что-то подобное, ведь большего ее разбитое сердце просто не выдержит.

— Рей?

Финн. Хороший парень, заметивший, как она притихла, и попытавшийся обратить на себя внимание и отвлечь.

Но Рей не могла. Повернула было голову, чтобы посмотреть в его сторону, но зацепилась взглядом за волевой подбородок, сжатые в прямую линию пухлые губы и сверлящие ее наживо глаза.

Рей смотрела на своего _бывшего_ и не могла понять, тонула ли она сейчас под весом нахлынувших воспоминаний или впервые за день вдыхает полной грудью, пытаясь уловить такой родной запах можжевельника среди безумия вокруг.

— Как поживаешь?

Вот так просто, ничего не выражающий из себя вопрос, в котором Рей пытается искоренить все эмоции и чувства, лишь бы голос не подводил на последнем слоге.

Выходит из ряда вон плохо. Она не верит даже себе.

— Хорошо, а ты?

Любезность. Нейтральная, серая и до того бестолковая, что девушка опускает глаза к его скрещенным на столе рукам, пытаясь придать себе более расслабленный вид. А не пялиться на него, пытаясь высечь в памяти каждую мельчайшую деталь его непроницаемого вида. Будто она этого не делала все эти годы.

Ей так хочеться швырнуть что-то ему прямо в голову, лишь бы стереть это безразличие с его красивого лица.

— Прекрасно.

Вот так, лаконично и исчерпывающе. Чтобы закончить этот цирк, и не смотреть в его сторону больше никогда. Не слышать его тихого шёпота Кайдел о выборе коктейля и не видеть, как сжимаются его большие ладони в кулаки, когда Финн на эмоциях приобнимет ее за плечи.

Их друзья решили позвать бывших на дружескую встречу.

Рей не знала, чем это закончится, но больше без алкоголя она не продержится и минуты.

— Бокал вина. Самый большой!

— Виски. Двойной!

 _Ну хоть в чем-то они по-прежнему сходились_. И непереносимость друг друга теперь была их новой характерной чертой.

Трипио выслушал заказы и в рекордные сроки принес по меньшей мере четверть содержимого всего бара и закусок, которые со световой скоростью растянули по углам стола.

В целом, вечер проходил хорошо. Они пили, смеялись, делились историями на работе за прошедшую неделю и даже успели поспорить с той самой компанией у телевизора, крича о незаслуженной победе непутёвой команды. За что впервые чуть не спровоцировали драку на глазах у Чуи.

Встреча была все такой же, как и в прошлом, - атмосферной и душевной. Новенькие быстро притерлись к ним, особенно после выпитого и смешанного друг с другом алкоголя.

Рей успела коротко поговорить даже с Кайдел, благо та поддерживала любые темы, пускай о которых совершенно ничего не знала.

Она была красивой. Невысокой, с неплохими формами, открытой улыбкой и глазами Бемби. Ее смех был заразителен, и даже Финн... Добрый, милый Финн оказался плененный ее очаровательной аурой души любой компании.

Такой Рей, к сожалению, никогда не была, потому отказалась идти с ребятами на танцпол, когда градус алкоголя в крови перевалил за уровень благоразумия, и реально оценивая свои шансы в танцевальной битве.

И тогда они остались _вдвоем._

Она так остро ощутила этот момент, помахав с места танцующей Роуз, что невольно вздрогнула всем телом, когда он после долгого молчания обратился к ней:

— Так… как у тебя…

— Вот вы где! — появившись из ниоткуда, Армитаж, с силой хлопнул по плечу Бена и, поставив свой обновленный стакан с виски, сел за стол рядом с ними.

_Недолго они были вместе._

Рей схватила свой бокал за стеклянную ножку и отвернулась к танцполу, наблюдая, как Финн хватает Кайдел за руки и закручивает вокруг себя, заставляя ее громко смеяться.

Какая совместимость за пару часов. Она уже могла представить их вместе, вот только пришли они сюда совсем с другими.

Рей не хотелось смотреть в сторону Бена. Знала, что ничего, кроме огорчения и опустошения, не найдет в его глазах. А, может, даже и обиду, все невысказанное за долгие годы отношений.

 _Пять лет._ Она правда думала, что _это навсегда._

— Ну что? Рассказывать будете?

По подкрался к ней со спины и, притянув ближайший стул, уселся рядом, рассматривая их по очереди.

Это походило на какую-то сцену из фильма. Рей и Бен по разные стороны стола, нарочито игнорирующие друг друга, пока их адвокаты решают дело за них.

— Значит, вы сидите тут, такие неприступные, по одиночке, и ничего нам не скажете? — добавил Армитаж со стороны Бена.

Рей удивлённо округлила глаза и встретилась взглядом с своим парнем.

_Бывшим парнем, да._

— И кто из вас адвокат дьявола? И чего вы хотите? — поинтересовался Бен, устало вздохнув.

Она видела, что за последнюю неделю он изрядно вымотался, и темные круги под глазами стали проступать куда сильнее, чем в его самые загруженные рабочие дни.

Белая рубашка была в нескольких местах не выглаженной, словно по утрам он не успевал ее погладить как следует. Его галстук уже давно был распущен, а сам он не выглядел хоть на грамм счастливым и расслабленным.

Рей рассматривала его с жадностью, позволяя себе наконец делать это открыто, а не украдкой при общих друзьях.

И ей совсем не нравилось, как он выглядел после их расставания.

Наверное, так же выглядела и она.

_Несчастной._

— Чего мы хотим? — повторил за ним По, положив локти на стол. — Мы хотим нормального объяснения, почему двое таких невероятных людей, провстречавшись пять лет, из которых прожили вместе столько же… теперь вдруг не вместе.

— Так бывает, — начал было Бен, но Армитаж перебил его, не дав договорить:

— Как бывает? Что самая любящая друг друга пара на свете вдруг сообщила своим друзьям, что они расстаются и продолжают жить вместе?

— Чего?! — удивился По, посмотрев на Рей.

Девушка опустила глаза, предчувствуя начало апокалипсиса в лице Дэмерона через три… два…

— Значит, вот уже неделю, вы ходите как в воду опущенные, игнорируете своих лучших друзей - нас… и при этом каждый божий вечер возвращаетесь в совместную квартиру и продолжает спать как ни в чем не бывало?!

— Мы не спим, — зачем-то уточняет Рей и тут же замолкает, увидев странный взгляд Бена.

— Мы… сожительствуем, — добавляет он, подбирая нужное слово.

Рей действительно благодарна ему за это. Он всегда ей помогал. _Был рядом._

— Сожительство в одной кровати? Не помню, чтобы в вашем лофте были другие комнаты для людей, _которые совсем не встречаются_. Так как это называется? Кого вы пытаетесь обмануть, и что вообще происходит? — не выдерживает По и хлопает по столу, будто так он заставит сказать им, наконец, правду.

— Но это правда, Дэмерон. Мы с Рей… мы больше не вместе, — Бен берет стакан в руку и делает долгий глоток, допивая содержимое до конца.

— Да, мы живём в одной квартире, и мы расстались. Но это ведь никак на всей нашей компании не скажется. Ты же видишь, все нормально, — пытается успокоить его Рей, положив руку на его локоть.

Она старательно не замечает фырканье Бена и продолжает смотреть в глаза По, чтобы убедить его оставить эту тему.

— Не сказывается? Это коснулось нас всех, Рей. И даже больше. Это влияет и на работу. Иначе почему тогда Бен заснул в четверг на утреннем совещании, а после прятался у себя в кабинете и пытался заварить себе какую-то дрянь вместо нормальной еды за целый день? — вставляет свое слово Армитаж, зло сощурив глаза.

— Ты следишь за мной? — округляет глаза Бен и поворачивается к Хаксу.

— Конечно, а кто ещё? Она? — указав на Рей кивком головы, он продолжает. — Она и так это делает, но не видит полноты картины. Да, Рей?

— О чем ты?

— О том, что Бен теперь едва на работе не ночует, но вы почему-то продолжаете жить вместе и быть максимально несчастными. Вы расстались или нет? Что происходит?

И… Рей не выдерживает.

Правда, кто бы вообще выдержал на ее месте?

Бокал вина, сидящий перед ней парень, который был всем ее миром, двое лучших друзей, никак не унимающихся, и Рей сдается.

— Я не знаю, ладно?! Мы расстались! Да, мы живём вместе, да, мы спим вместе… — заметив приподнятую бровь По, Рей тут же поправляет себя. — В одной кровати, боже. Диван слишком маленький для Бена, он там просто не поместится, а у меня болит спина после одной ночи, поэтому мы спим на одной кровати и … это вообще не имеет к вам никакого отношения! — взрывается она, увидев ухмылку Армитажа.

— Ох, ладно… так значит, вы расстались… а по какой причине? — вот так, между делом спрашивает Хакс, рассматривая сначала Бена, а потом Рей.

По складывает руки на груди и оценивающе смотрит на них.

— Вы ведь не будет лгать своим лучшим друзьям? Вы и так это делали на протяжении всей недели.

За столом вновь воцаряется молчание, пока Бен не решает прекратить эту пытку, ответив за них двоих.

— Я сделал ей предложение.

— Что-о-о-о?

— Когда? Тогда почему…

— Я отказалась.

Армитаж и По тут же замолкают, шокировано уставившись на нее. Рей и сама бы это сделала, если бы не знала причины такого поступка.

_А они действительно были веские._

— Но Рей, я думал, что ты хотела выйти за него замуж… ты несколько недель назад даже думала над кольцом… — растерянно блеет По.

— Да, думала. И купила. Красивое такое, подходящее для случая. Сделала ему предложение, — грустно улыбнувшись, Рей посмотрела на Бена и выдохнула последние слова с такой болью, что она физически это ощутила. — И он отказался.

Они смотрели друг на друга будто впервые. Видели искалеченные сердца и вывернутые души наизнанку, но ничего не могли с этим поделать.

Может, все это было ошибкой. И Рей действительно не стоило соглашаться на встречу сегодня. Тащить Финна с собой, пытаясь на его месте представить кого-то совершенно другого. Пускай только в дружеском ключе. Но даже мысль, что Бен на ее глазах начнет _любить_ другую, была настолько убийственной, что Рей не могла больше здесь находиться.

Рядом с ним. Среди их друзей. В их квартире.

В _их_ маленькой квартире, где были заключены самые теплые и радостные воспоминания. Где каждую ночь, даже с этой ужасной неделей, они засыпали рядом друг с другом, во сне переплетаясь в тесных объятиях.

А если однажды он приведет туда кого-то другого? Кайдел?

Что тогда делать Рей?

Ее друзья были правы. Они сумасшедшие, раз пытаются сделать вид, что все нормально. Что они в порядке, и ничего не происходит.

Рей _не в порядке._

Бен смотрит на нее, и качает головой, словно извиняясь за нее и все происходящее вокруг.

Он _всегда был ее стеной. Защищал от всего мира._

Она так сильно его _любит._

— Вы - идиоты!

Армитаж в своей привычной манере откидывается на спинку стула и, посмотрев на всех, весело цокает, будто выжидая реакции на высказанную шутку.

— Хакс, серьезно, давай просто… — начинает Бен, но тот его быстро перебивает:

— Вы действительно идиоты! И даже ты, По! — ткнув пальцем в Дэмерона, Армитаж продолжает. — Вы сделали друг другу предложение и получили отказ, просто потому что каждый из вас хотел это сделать первым. И, отказавшись, вы надеялись, что _именно вашу руку и сердце примут_ , — заключил он, наслаждаясь своим положением.

— Чего? Почему это я идиот?! — воскликнул По, встав со стула.

Но Рей уже не видела, как двое их друзей сцепились в шуточной битве.

Она не видела других гостей бара, не слышала музыки и всего существующего вокруг.

Ничего, _кроме Бена._

Надежда.

Такая тонкая нить, соединяющая разбитое сердце воедино. Объединяющая две одинокие души в одно. Целое. Теплое. Живое. _Такое родное._

— Рей?

Так аккуратно, нежно. Боясь спугнуть самый трогательный момент в ее жизни.

Она улыбается, правда. Ее щеки почему-то мокрые, но она улыбается Бену, пытаясь сдержать нервный смех.

— Рей, иди ко мне.

И она идёт. Огибает стол, вскакивая со стула, опрокидывая тот на пол. Стремится в его объятия, стирая из памяти самую худшую неделю их жизни.

Разглаживает его лоб, щеки, скулы, теснее прижимаясь к мужской груди. А он целует ее в макушку и дышит. Так глубоко дышит, чтобы перестать дрожать под ее тёплыми пальцами.

— Значит, кольца у нас уже есть? — шепчет она ему в район шеи и прижимается губами к коже, чувствуя, как ускоряется пульс.

— В этот раз нам стоит сказать «да», — хрипло шепчет Бен, поднимая ее подбородок и целуя.

— Ой, а вы вместе? Какие вы милые!

— Эм, Кайдел, давай отойдем…

— Финн, я хочу так же!

**Дэмерон:** Я говорил, что мой план идеален.  
 **Хакс:** Очная ставка - моя идея  
 **Дэмерон:** Чтобы ты без меня делал, друг!  
 **Хакс** : Пил бы меньше!


End file.
